This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to systems and methods for managing events that impact an information technology system.
For many entities, the response to events that impact their information technology system is conducted on a less than consistent basis. Confusion and frustration are often experienced because event information may be spread among multiple applications, may not be accessible from certain locations, and in some cases may not be available at all.